Dreaming Within A Dream
by JessWho
Summary: Adult. Alex/Shaz/Gene/Chris/Ray. You can't have a pairing like that and a plot.


A/N: Don't ask, I think it is the result of not being able to write for nearly five weeks. My wrist got better, my back is worse, but I found comfy chairs in the Library and refused to move. I'm blaming this on my heath and reading too much.

Warning: Adult for a reason. Alex/Shaz/Gene/Chris/Ray (I want to shout "and me!" but no, just no)

* * *

Knowing you are dreaming is not a promise that you will wake up.  
Alex is well versed in being trapped in a dream within a dream. Both can become nightmares riddles with clowns, faceless children and the world going up in flames.  
Dreaming within a dream takes away her free will, makes her a human with no rights. She hates sleeping because she is at the mercy of her subconscious.

She tries opening her eyes again, but they open to the same four walls. The sky is made up of checkered squares, the ground too. The ground is grass, soft and up to her knees.  
She crouches low, her arms poised with a larger and elegant bow, an arrow held steadily as she wades through the checkered grass. Her body sighs at the feeling of grass parting around her, brushing her breasts and under her arms.  
"Mistress, is that you?"  
Alex stills, her pulse jumping.  
"It is you!" There is the sound of hands clapping together excitedly and a soft, girlish giggle. "Why are you hiding down there?"  
Alex looks up at Shaz standing in front of her with her boyish bowl-cut hair mused softly and a river of blood red silk draped over her, yet barely covering her pale skin.  
Alex's pulse dives down her body. Shaz is beautiful, not just pretty, but beautiful and young.  
With hands empty of weapons Alex reaches out to her and Shaz leans down the silk emphasising the movement and tightening around her waist as she takes the hand Alex offers and pulls her to her feet with little to no effort.  
Shaz leads Alex by the hand to a table the size of a bed, the wood sun bleached and weathered into smoothness. She holds Alex's hand in her lap, her fingers ticking her palm and playing with her fingers.  
They catch each others eye and Alex has to look away, her cheeks hot.  
Shaz's fingers dance up her arm, but she does not look up at her until Shaz pushes Alex's loose curls out of her eyes.  
"Are you okay?"  
Alex nods unable to speak. Slender fingers brush over Alex's cheek in a touch that isn't casual. They rarely hug goodbye let alone hold hands. Shaz's eyes are Bambi-wide and there is a certain look in them, a look reserved for lovers drowning in a moment of intimacy that makes Alex look down at her lips, Shaz's tongue darts out to wet them.  
With both hands Shaz has Alex's face cradled within them and leans in to press their mouths together.  
Alex does not exactly still, though her spine goes ridged with shock. She relaxes gradually, one hand weaving into the other woman's hair, the other at her waist. It feels good to kiss her. Shaz has lips that are made for kissing. Her bottom lip is full, perfect for nibbling at. She tastes sweet and smells like spring.  
The angle changes and the kiss is deeper, the first hint of intent behind it. It's more comfortable to kiss laying down, Shaz hovering above her like a Humming bird, making little surprised squeaks when Alex's hand slides from her waist to her hip to the back of her thigh to pull her closer.

The silk covering Shaz is pulled from between them, Alex's head drops back as she moans. It is not until Shaz is on top of her in all her natural beauty that Alex realises she to is without clothes, has been since she woke into this dream. Skin touches skin and Alex's mind spins. Her hands explore skin softer than silk, Shaz is tiny, but she is a woman with curves in the places Alex wants them. She wraps her one arm around Shaz's neck to encourage her into another intoxicating kiss, her other hand slides from the back of her thigh to the slope of her backside which she is unable to resist squeezing, she follows the bumps of her spine midway up her back where she spreads it across the undiluted expanse of warm skin.  
Shaz's hands seem to be everywhere, between Alex's legs, caressing her calve and ankle, in her hair, playing with the tight bud of her nipple, but it is not until more than one mouth is touching her that she realises something is up. She pulls away from lips she wants to keep to find men, men she knows. Blond hair brushes her shoulder as a hot mouth sucks and teases her shoulders in ways she would never have imagined could be pleasurable, Gene's hand between hers and Shaz's body touching her skillfully with hands she has always found fascinating. She turns her head to the tingling drag of teeth up her index finger and watches as it disappears into a pink mouth, he meets her gaze, and the smile is Chris's at his happiest. He drops the dopey grin to suck at her finger obscenely, his false innocence vanishing as he show her what he knows.  
The tickle of hair and lips at her ankle instantly clues her into whom has hands curled around her legs. He kisses up her ankle, punctuating it with licks as he greedy laps at her. His fingers find the back of her knee and caress the sensitive skin slowly, her foot pushing into his shoulder as she moans.

This should be weird. Three men, one woman, all touching her. This really has to be the moment she wakes up, but the dream carries on and she does not want to think hard enough to break it. Being here with all of them should not be something she wants, should not be her fantasy, but she is here dreaming it so it has to be what she wants.  
Shaz rolls off her and molds herself into Alex's side, Chris climbing up to spoon up against Shaz and kisses the side of her neck, his eyes never straying from Alex's. It is not the way Chris looks at a woman once he realizes they are in fact a woman with a woman's body, there is no shyness or blushing, just desire that he is eager to show her.  
Ray kisses the inside of her knee as Gene lays down on her other side, she is naked and the look he gives her is the one she gets a glimpse of in Luigi's after a few drinks when his guard slips a little. He strokes her flat stomach, likes she is a cat and she stretches her toes, throws her arms over her head, arches her back and lets her face give way to a blissful smile and purrs for him.  
Gene's eyes already filled with lust darken further as Shaz's mouth latches on to Alex nipple and the purr turns into a throaty moan. By the time she has caught her breath she is having it stolen away again, her lower body jerking into Ray's mouth as he kisses and licks her.  
There are too many people to keep track of. Gene and Shaz have a breast each their administrations out of sync, Ray's tongue is deep inside her doing things to her that until now she thought him incapable of, Gene's fingers join him, chasing dizzying circles on her nerve endings. Chris, he is not actually touching her like the others, he is touching Shaz. He is touching her like he should, like he knows the maps of her and will never get bored of her. If she could get the right angle to see she would be able to see Chris's fingers glide in and out of his girlfriend. Shaz bites and releases Alex's breast, she whimpers and nuzzles the underside of the soft, full flesh as Chris twists his wrist and she cries out.  
It's all too much and Shaz riding out her pleasure against her thigh is the final straw, Gene drowns out her scream with a kiss as she pulses on Ray's tongue.

She is floating through a haze of contentment that at any moment she is sure her alarm clock is going to take her away from. Maybe she will get lucky and there will be a powercut and she can have an hour longer in her bed, in her dream.  
Gene is back to petting her stomach, but she is too out of breath to purr and Ray she notices has the smuggest grin she has seen on him to date as he rests his head on her thigh. Shaz is draped over her much like the red silk she had on earlier and Chris is leaning up over Shaz's shoulder so that he can hold Shaz and touch Alex at the same time. They are like a pile of puppies, naked, relatively hairless puppies, except for Ray. It is not real, she knows that, knew from the beginning, but that does not stop part of wishing they could be happy like this together.

"You're still thinking," Gene breaks into her haze, he does not bring it crashing down just brings her attention to him. He looks younger naked, his eyes have a brighter sparkle and his pouting lips have the hint of a smile on its way. She gives him a sunny smile for being here, for somehow managing to be more himself than Shaz, Chris or Ray.  
She turns into him as much as she can with her body weighted down by other bodies. His hair is silken between her fingers as she brushes his fringe out of the way so she can see the blue eyes it is hiding now he has moved so his mouth is millimetres from hers. 'If the alarm clock goes of now,' she thinks, 'I'm going to kill it.'  
Gene's mouth brushes against hers like it is their first time, like they have never done this before. They test the waters with cautious lips, drinking each other in until tongues come in to taste tentatively and then devour. The weight on her side and her inner thigh eases away so she can climb into Gene's lap, wrapping her legs around him as he sits up to met her, his strong arms holding her close.  
They fit together, skin sliding, limbs embracing, two pieces of a puzzle. It feels natural to make love to him, natural like a lot of what she has shared in this fantasy.  
She lets his hands guide the roll of her hips as she rises and falls for him, on him. It's slow and sensual, fingers creep up her back making her shiver and then moan as Gene thrusts up into her compliant body.  
A soft mouth presses to her shoulder and falls away. Alex turns to watch Ray press kisses on Shaz stomach while Chris takes possession of her mouth. They are special like this, inhibitions lost in lust, drunk on one another. They can share and want freely like this. There is no envy or resentment among them, only wanton groans and a tenderness never witnessed before.  
The shiver becomes more of a shuddering expectation of what is to come, her body is tingling with anticipation. Chris and Ray entwine fingers above Shaz's head, their free hands roaming over skin with a mixture of feather light touches and rough pinches that make her own flesh jump along with her racing heart.  
Her pulse is lost between her legs where her body is wedded to Gene's. She leans back still held in the circle of his arms, her curls flying forwards as she looks down at them together, the way he passes into her is breath taking.  
She knows they must look as glorious making love as Ray and Chris look the moment they realize they have stroked Shaz into a temporary black out.

There is a mild breeze, it is neither hot nor cold, but just right against her skin. It tussles her hair and the checkered grass.  
The feeling of safety is amplified. It is more than when they were locked in the under ground vault and he showed her he could be kind beyond words and it is more than coming round from on the verge of hypothermia with a headache and her blouse ripped open and realizing he is scared of losing her.  
This is more of a dream than what she will wake to, but in her heart it feels as though it is so very real, so safe with all these arms waiting to catch her. She can let go and know they will be there.  
Shaz has to fight bones of jelly to sit up like the boys, but still manages only a languid version of it.  
Alex watches her watching herself and Gene with the glowing promise of plans in her deep brown eyes. Plans that involve Alex begging for more no doubt and loving every second of it.  
It does not make her feel self-conscious to be desired by four friends, three of which are taking in every detail of the union of her and their boss. She does not mind, but relishes that they are beholding and coveting, it electrifies her, makes her want to please and reward them.

She crashes her lips back down on Gene's lips, not because it makes for a good show, but because she feels unnaturally light and she wants to stay grounded with him inside her.  
His hands are large on her, they make her feel smaller somehow. He controls her body as though it is second nature to him.  
The little breathy noises she started out with are about to progress into flat out screams. She can feel more hands on her, reaching out to hold her.  
With eyes almost closed she glimpses Shaz knelling behind Gene, kissing the side of his neck as she reaches over him to caress the pulse in Alex's.  
She see's Ray's hand vanish between their bodies to fondle her breast and mold the dewy skin in his palm.  
She is thinking about looking for Chris and her imagination must sense her need because he presses into her back and he is excited to be there. He rubs himself against her back as though he cannot help himself and she does not suppose he can and she does not begrudge him his pleasure. Not when he rests his head on her shoulder blades, his breath coming in damp pants. His arms wind around her, his fingers playing with her belly button as the others slide over her swollen bundle of nerves, his palm cupping her as he drifts to where Gene is sliding into her burning, wet centre. She catches a gasping breath as he grips the base of Gene hard flesh and makes her scream.

She melts against his chest listening to the erratic beat that is not really there, in the arms of people she trusts. She wants to stay like this, safe with friends that are her lovers.  
But Gene does not fell quite so solid against her. He already feels flatter like her mattress.  
She tries to cling on to him for a second longer, a second that if she could she would draw out for an eternity, but she is only clutching her duvet and it is time to wake up, her alarm clock is finally calling her back.


End file.
